


I Know Everything is Alright

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brayden hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Everything is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a thunderstorm here for like three minutes and I decided I needed a fic where Bschenn was afraid of thunder. Props to smilelove3528 for a quick beta :) Title is stolen from "Storm" by Lifehouse because I am a giant walking cliche.

The sky darkened outside the window, turning a sickly yellowish green, and Brayden chewed nervously on his lower lip. He had known about the storm all day, as his whether app had notified him this morning, and he had tried to prepare appropriately. It didn’t help, however, as the rain started pouring down in sheets on the roof of their apartment, pelting hard against the windows. A clap of thunder rung out in the sky, and Brayden retreated to the couch, curling into himself. Barely audible over the rain he heard a key turn in the lock and Sean carefully pushed the door open. He stood in the doorframe, hair soaking wet and plastered to his face and neck. “Some weather eh?” He shut the door behind him, cursing as the power flickered on and off, giving one final effort before switching off completely. Another round of thunder had Sean rummaging through the kitchen drawers for a match. “Bray I’m gonna go change into something dry,” he called out as he made his way into the room, dropping off a lit candle on the coffee table before heading back to the bedroom. 

Pulling a sweatshirt over his head, Sean padded back into the living room. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Sean was finally able to see Brayden, huddled in on himself against the corner of the couch. “Oh Bray,” Sean quickly plopped himself down, wrapping himself around the smaller man. “Its gonna be okay,” Sean whispered to him in English before repeating it in French. He laced his fingers in between Brayden’s, pulling him over so he was leaning against him. Slowly, Sean ran his finger’s through Brayden’s hair, still a little long, in a soothing motion. The sound of thunder rolled through the apartment, and Brayden tucked himself into Sean’s side completely, clutching onto his hand. They stayed like that for a little while, Sean murmuring things in a mix of languages, watching the candle flicker and cast shadows against the walls. Eventually Brayden’s breathing evened out as the storm continued on, falling asleep on Sean’s chest. The younger man smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and shut his eyes, drifting off to the sound of the rain against the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on tumblr (www.fourthlinegrind.tumblr.com i cannot figure out how to hyperlink) for more shenanigans


End file.
